


Melt Like This

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: It had been 36 days since they returned from Wendimoor, 23 since they’d set up the office, and 17 since Dirk had said, “Oh, hell,” and hauled Todd in for a kiss that would turn his world upside-down.Not that Todd was counting.





	Melt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there's no real reason for this
> 
> dedicated to mango, my fellow fandom pervert at the bottom of the sin bin

It had been 36 days since they returned from Wendimoor, 23 since they’d set up the office, and 17 since Dirk had said, “Oh, hell,” and hauled Todd in for a kiss that would turn his world upside-down.

Not that Todd was counting.

The universe was quiet for now, or at least as quiet as it was going to get with Dirk Gently around, and they spent most of their time settling in. Dirk insisted on having an office phone despite the fact that no one knew they were there to call, and a filing system for files they didn’t actually have. It ended up falling to Todd to make sure they had things like wifi and parking and electricity. He was pretty sure Dirk had never paid a water bill in his life.

Surprisingly little had changed in those 17 days, aside from the obvious addition of occasionally making out with his best friend in various places around the office, in Todd’s apartment, or a few times in Dirk’s car. Dirk took to it like he did everything else: with wild enthusiasm that knocked Todd off his feet, sometimes literally.

They’d talked about it, sort of, once. Todd wasn’t really a feelings kind of guy but Amanda had called him emotionally constipated and the stubborn big brother in him was determined to prove her wrong. He’d loosened Dirk up with takeout from the Chinese place they loved and was trying to think of how to bring it up when Dirk beat him to it.

“This is good, right?” he’d asked, in the casual way that Todd knew meant he was not feeling casual about it at all.

“Of course,” Todd said, putting his food down and inching closer to him. “Dirk, I… this is amazing. This is more than I ever thought I’d have.”

Dirk grinned down at the table, clearly pleased but still not quite able to meet Todd’s eye. “It’s just,” he started uncertainly, and Todd put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve never really had… the occasion. To do something like this. With anyone.”

“Oh,” was all Todd could think of to say, and Dirk looked so distressed by the obvious failure of a response that he scrambled desperately to think of something better. “Hey,” he said, trying to get Dirk to look at him. “Look, none of that matters. Whatever you want to do, I’m in.”

Dirk kissed him for that, and they didn’t separate until their food had gone cold.

*

“Whatever Dirk wanted” turned out to involve a lot of Todd getting jumped and pushed against whatever was closest and kissed until his knees buckled followed by a reluctant withdrawal when Dirk put what Todd felt was an unnecessary amount of space between them. He didn’t want to push; he’d been that asshole more times than he wanted to think about and the last thing he wanted to do was put any kind of pressure on Dirk. Whatever they had was different, more important than what Todd was used to, and he didn’t want to screw it up.

So when Dirk pushed him onto the royal blue couch that Todd was developing a sneaking suspicion had been picked exclusively for this purpose, Todd closed his eyes, kissed him back, and tried to think ahead to the cold shower he’d definitely be taking later.

Not that Dirk was completely unbothered either, Todd could feel him hard against his hip where Dirk had straddled him in an attempt to get closer. There was no way he hadn’t noticed that Todd was hard too, despite Todd’s best efforts to keep his hips still.

Todd’s shirt was removed and thrown aside and was quickly followed by Dirk’s, which by then wasn’t exactly new territory; what was new was the way Dirk’s lips trailed under Todd’s jaw while his hands mapped out every inch of bare skin they could reach. Also new were the muffled noises he was making into Todd’s neck and the way his hips kept stuttering down into Todd’s.

Todd inhaled hard and pulled Dirk in to kiss him again, partially to get him closer but also partially to get him to stop sucking on Todd’s pulse point in a way that could very easily get out of hand. Things started to get out of hand anyway when Dirk reached down for the button on Todd’s jeans.

“Woah,” he said, breaking away from Dirk and pulling back just a little to get a look at his face. Dirk’s pupils were blown and his lips were red and swollen and _fuck_ , Todd wanted to _wreck_ him. The shiver that came with that particular thought must have come across as discomfort, because Dirk pulled away immediately.

“Is this not okay?” he asked, looking concerned. “I thought… it seemed like it would be okay.”

He looked unsure and Todd was quick to comfort him. “Dirk, it is really, _really_ okay, I’m all for this, but… are you sure?”

Dirk looked at him like he was crazy. “Of course I’m sure! I know you wanted to take things slow but I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

“ _I’m_ taking things slow?” Todd asked, incredulous. “I thought you… you said you’d never…”

“Oh, come off it, Todd,” Dirk said, starting to smooth his hands down Todd’s chest. “Just because I’ve ‘never’ doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want, and what I _want_ is to suck you off like I’ve been thinking about for _weeks_.”

It was hard to argue with that logic. “Oh,” Todd said, voice cracking a little over the word. “Okay.”

Dirk lit up. “Perfect,” he said, and before Todd knew what was happening, his pants had been shoved down and pulled off and Dirk was between his legs and his mouth was on Todd’s dick and Todd’s head was spinning with how quickly it had all happened.

He was jolted back into reality when Dirk sank his lips down lower and then pulled back excruciatingly slow, studying Todd’s reactions like he was cataloguing them for future use. The realization that that was _exactly_ what Dirk was doing sent Todd into overdrive, and he threw his head back with a curse.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, and felt Dirk’s hands flex where they were holding onto his hips. “Dirk, that’s good, that’s really really good, don’t stop _don’t stop_ -”

Dirk moaned around him and Todd felt it more than he heard it, making his hips twitch up against Dirk’s hands. Todd had spent weeks upon weeks telling himself that he didn’t want this, followed by even more telling himself that he couldn’t have it, that it would never work. It was working now though; he had Dirk, and sometimes it felt like that might be all he needed, and it was terrifying and electrifying and nothing at all compared to the way he felt right now.

Todd started speaking before he even knew what he was doing, the stream of consciousness coming out before he could stop it.

“That’s good, that’s good, like that- _oh_ , Dirk, _christ_ , you’re so good, this is perfect, you’re _perfect_ -”

Dirk pulled off him with a gasp and a moan, hands shaking where they were still holding onto Todd, and breathed heavily into the crease of his hip. Not sure why he’d stopped, Todd looked down his body to see Dirk with his eyes closed, chest rising and falling unsteadily, and at first thought something was wrong before he realized what had happened.

“Did you just-” he started to ask, not sure how it was possible to be even more turned on than he had been a minute ago.

Dirk looked up at him, eyes shocked wide, and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, looking about as surprised as Todd felt.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Todd breathed, and he scrambled to get a hold of Dirk by his upper arms, dragging him back up Todd’s body for a desperate kiss. He started jerking himself off as Dirk melted into him, boneless and pliant and warm and everything Todd had ever wanted.

Dirk bit down hard on Todd’s lower lip and that was all it took. Todd came hard between the two of them, back arched off the couch before collapsing back onto it with Dirk on top of him.

“Wow,” Dirk said, resting his head on Todd’s collarbone. He was tall enough that his legs were dangling off the end of the couch in a way that must have been uncomfortable, but neither of them took the initiative to move.

“Holy shit,” Todd agreed. That had been… unexpected. Good unexpected though, the kind he was getting used to now that Dirk was in his life. “I didn’t even get to touch you,” he added, feeling almost cheated out of the experience.

He felt Dirk smile against his skin. “I guess we’ll just have to do it again then, won’t we?”

Todd smiled too. They’d need to move soon, clean up, maybe go to Todd’s apartment where they could go again. Todd couldn’t see things the way Dirk did, and he didn’t think either of them really knew what could come next.

Whatever it was, he was ready.


End file.
